Pain for Pleasure
by lilviorX
Summary: Remy only feels alive when he's feeling pain. WARNING contains violence, selfharm, slash, angst. RemyXCreed RemyXLogan RemyXHank. SLASH YAOI SHOUNENAI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title; Pain For Pleasure**_

_**Author; Lilvior (AKA Emylebeau)**_

_**Rating; R (clinging for this chapter, milder for the rest)**_

_**Feedback; well d'uh… Flames will be used to roast small fluffy bunnies.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own them… yet.**_

_**Warning; m/m sex, violent sex, violent violence, self-harm, rude words**_

_**Summary; Remy is depressed, he only feels alive when he's feeling pain.**_

Creed finished his fifth pint and looked around the bar. The place was full of losers that could go missing and no one would care. But Victor Creed didn't need them anymore, when he wanted to get his rocks off he had his own little fuck toy. He grinned to himself, and on queue the door opened.

Remy LeBeau couldn't have been any older than twenty, it was certainly a fake drivers licence that he used to buy alcohol at the bar. The kid strutted through the crowds of worthless bums with a proud smirk on his face. He easily caught Creed's eyes, he seemed to lock onto them and home in.

"Came back for more?" Creed stood, baring his teeth in an evil sham of a grin.

"Yah." Remy didn't stop walking until he was less than a foot away from the larger man.

"Think ya can handle it?" Raised eyebrows.

"Remy can handle whatever y' can t'row at him." That damn sexy Louisiana accent was so fucking arrogant. Remy raised his own eyebrows and all Creed's blood rushed to his groin.

A couple of minutes later they were outside, Creed picked Remy up by the collar of his silk shirt and hurled him to back of a blunt alleyway. The Cajun barely had time to think before he was picked up again and punched in the face. Creed shoved him against the wall using his spare hand to tear the shirt off Remy's chest.

Remy thrusted his head forward and crushed his lips against Victor's, kissing him breathlessly, his arms hung limp at his sides as the bigger man started undoing his pants.

"Oh, yeah," Remy panted, "Hurt me… hurt me."

Creed sneered and tore his mouth away from Remy's, then bit the Cajun's neck. Hard.

"Merde!" Remy cried, subconsciously pressing his hips forward into Creed's. Creed looked into Remy's eyes then pushed him down by the shoulders, indicating what he wanted.

Remy obediently dropped to his knees and started sucking at Victor's swollen erection, building up the tempo until he was swallowing the whole nine inches. Creed's fingernails dug into his bare shoulders, drawing blood. Creed kicked him in the stomach sending the younger man sprawling backwards, Remy propped himself up on his elbows, grinning. Creed returned the grin and kicked Remy over again, this time Remy stayed on his stomach, drawing his feet up underneath him.

"You want me to hurt you, LeBeau? You got it." Remy could feel Creed kneel behind him, then reach forward to undo his own pants. The Cajun stifled a gasp as the cold night air met his more sensitive parts. From that shock came the next sudden feeling; pain. "Just remember to make sure the Runt finds out."

Remy pushed himself up on his arms, the feeling of Victor Creed fucking him was still so painful, but that was what Remy wanted. Creed's nails tore lines down Remy's ass-cheeks. God, he was bleeding all over now, and that was what Creed wanted.

When it was over Creed dressed himself and stood to one side. Remy got up to dress only to be knocked back down again.

"Okay, dat's enough, homme, Remy go home now, non?" Remy spat, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, he was lucky not to have lost any teeth.

"Maybe I'm not done yet, LeBeau." Creed was still smirking, "You did say I could do anything to you." With that he kicked the side of the Cajun's face with such force that Remy blacked out. "Okay, I'm done now." Then, finally completely satisfied, Creed left.

Remy arrived home the early hours of the next morning bloodied and bruised. It never surprised him how many people were still up around the mansion at this hour. Naturally, the first person he ran into was Logan.

Logan looked him up and down,

"You look like shit." He growled, Remy grinned smugly,

"Merci, mon ami." He said, he knew how bad he must be looking, he had a broken cheek-bone and at least two broken ribs, his lips were crusted with blood and his left eye was the definition of black

"You've been with him again, haven't ya?" Logan looked disgusted, he'd smelt Creed on Remy before, at first he'd been worried, nearly humiliated himself but Remy had revealed his consent at the last minute.

"Jealous?" Remy asked, well, that was the whole point of all this, wasn't it?

Remy and Logan had been seeing each other casually a couple of months ago, but when Logan realised he didn't return Remy's feelings (or, more likely, he didn't want anyone to find out about it), he'd broken it off. Remy didn't take it too well. Creed had gotten involved when he realised he'd get the chance to fuck Logan's ex. What an opportunity! Piss Logan off and get a good hard fuck at the same time.

Of course no one else in the mansion had any idea what was going on, they'd seen Remy looking like he'd gotten on the wrong side of Juggernaut a couple of times and put it down to the kid's characteristic charm. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was just that at this particular time the X-men were all so damn involved in their own problems and lives that they didn't have time to deal with anything else, besides, there wasn't one of them amongst the group who hadn't wanted to give Gumbo a thump at one point or another, he was just so _arrogant_.

Tonight however Remy's injuries were so noticeable, that he was catching attention.

"You dumb shit, Gumbo, ya think I'd want ya after Creed's had his dirty hands on ya?" With that, Logan turned and left.

"Gambit!" Scott called from across the kitchen, "What happened to you?" he looked absolutely horrified, Remy smiled when he thought of how horrified Fearless would be if he found out the truth.

"Nothin'" He could have laughed, if Scott had left it at that, taking 'nothing' for an answer and walking away, he probably would have. Remy's pants were torn, his shirt was gone and there were unmistakable scratches and gashes all over his torso and back, many still oozing blood.

"Bullshit." Scott frowned; he absent-mindedly reached forward and put a hand on Remy's shoulder, maybe a comforting gesture, maybe just the see if the shiny wounds were indeed still leaking. "Tell me what happened."

Remy seriously felt guilty for not being able to say anything, but what could he say? 'It's okay, I asked one of our arch-enemies to fuck me senseless and beat the shit out of me to make my ex-boyfriend jealous, who, by the way, is Logan.'

"It's no big deal, I'll jus' go see Henri, he'll fix me up, non?"

"No, it is a big deal, Remy, tell me what's been happening to you." Oh Cyke wasn't gonna let this one lie, "I've noticed bruises on you before, I want to put you on the inactive list until I know what is going on."

Cyclops and Gambit didn't get on fantastically at the best of times, especially since the trial, but now for some reason, Scott seemed to care. But if he was made inactive, then the others would surely notice, and Remy didn't want Storm or Rogue to find out what he'd been up to, they would surely hate him for what he was doing to himself.

"Remy got himself into a fight, okay?" Remy found himself oozing charm, and whether or not it was anything to do with his condition he didn't know, but Cyke seemed to be getting rather uncomfortable. He stepped closer to his 'victim' whilst licking the blood from his lips, "Tomorrow, I'll be bien, y' guys need me on de team."

Scott broke the eye contact by stepping backwards, he looked rather unconvinced, but there was no way of saying no to those eyes, _especially_ when one of them was so swollen. Remy looked like a beaten puppy that still wanted to be loyal and protect his master.

Well, to Scott anyway.

"Oh, okay." He sounded annoyed, "Just make sure you get yourself cleaned up, you look awful."

Remy grinned and made his way down to the medlab.

"Oh my stars!" Hanks eyes widened when Remy appeared in front him.

"I know, I know, I look like shit, non?" Somehow Remy was still grinning through his cracked lips, blood had smeared down his chin, and flesh had swollen around his bloodshot eye.

"Not the adjective I would have used, but…yes"

Remy hoisted himself up onto the bed, wincing a little; he held his arms out to the sides,

"Feel me up Doc, I'm fine, I need de all clear so I can train wit' Cyke."

"I have no intentions of 'feeling you up'." Hank said, "But I can see from here that you are not well enough to train." Contrary to what he'd just said, Hank gripped Remy's torso, and pressed his thumbs against the ribs that he suspected to be broken.

Pain jerked its way around Remy's chest and he gritted his teeth, hissing.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Hank asked,

"'S'okay, 's'okay, I like it…" The words were out of his mouth before he could think.

"Really?" Hank raised his eye-brows, "That would explain a lot."

Remy lowered his head,

"Shit." He muttered.

Remy had to make up some pretty wild threats just to stop Hank calling Scott then and there. But eventually the doctor decided to hear Remy out.

"Have you been hurting yourself?" Hank asked, "Or getting someone else to do it?"

Remy sighed, he really didn't want to have to go through all the sordid details right now, but he knew he had a problem, and he knew he would need help to get over it. He just had to learn to open up. Well, a little at a time anyway.

"I've been deliberately getting into fights." He started, and that was how it had started. The night Logan 'dumped' him, Remy had gone to a bar, gotten drunk and been beaten up, and it was then that he realised what a relief the pain was, what an escape. He hadn't thought to get Sabretooth involved at that point, but it had become obvious after that first night that he needed more than just the fighting.

"Self-harm isn't as uncommon as you might think, unfortunately it isn't that easy a disorder to get over." Hank sighed, "We have the Shi'ar technology to heal you physically, but mentally…"

"I'm not havin' any o' dem 'paths in my had 'gain." Remy stated, he knew they'd look and see exactly what he'd let Creed do to him, they'd see everything.

"May I just ask with whom you have been getting into these fights?" Hank inspected some of the wounds on Remy's shoulders, "These scratches are most definitely not consistent with regular human finger-nails…"

Remy almost felt angry with himself for being so open, but he figured it might as well all come out now.

"Victor Creed."

Remy had never seen that expression on Hank's face before; it wasn't disgust, as he'd imagined it would be, more like horror and pity.

After a long moment of silence, Hank shook his head and lowered his eyes,

"This is serious." He said quietly, "Creed is a dangerous man, what if one day he takes it too far?"

Once again Remy let himself speak before thinking about what he was actually saying,

"Then he puts me outta my misery for good."

Another silence.

Gently, Hank put a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"Is there any particular reason you're feeling suicidal?"

Remy could feel his control going, a lump was rising in his throat, his lower lip was starting to quiver, and a tight pain seemed to be squeezing the air from his lungs.

"It's just… e-everything." And suddenly tears were rolling down his cheeks, mingling with the blood. He was slightly surprised when Hank gently held him in his big, furry arms; he was vaguely comforted for a few brief moments, before he passed out.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title; Pain For Pleasure 2**_

_**Author; Lilvior (AKA Emylebeau)**_

_**Rating; R (pretty mild)**_

_**Feedback; well d'uh… Flames will be used to roast small fluffy bunnies.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own them… yet.**_

_**Warning; m/m sex, violent sex, violent violence, self-harm**_

_**Summary; Remy is depressed, he only feels alive when he's feeling pain.**_

Once he'd lain Remy down, Hank was left with something of a dilemma. He knew Remy had rights, and he respected that, but he also had a duty to tell their team leader what was going on. If he told Scott, then Remy would be off the team. If he didn't tell then who knew what Remy might end up doing. Hank had treated some of Victor Creed's victims before, he had made a point of not telling all of the X-men exactly what had been done to those poor souls, but it had made his blood boil. A disturbing sequence of events played before Hank's eyes, he saw Remy's beaten and bloodied body lying in a ditch, wounded the way those victims had been.

From the look of it, the kid hadn't slept in days, his skin looked somewhat ashen, his hair had lost its lustre, and that infamous twinkle was gone from his eyes. Whatever happened, Hank had to let Scott know what was going on right now.

After a brief conversation via the intercom, Scott agreed to come down and talk to Remy.

Whilst he was waiting for Cyclops, Hank cleaned up the grubbiest of Remy's wounds.

Few people had ever seen Logan's sweet, caring side. Few people other than Remy.

Right now they were lying on Remy's bed, or rather, Logan was sitting, and Remy was lying with his head in the older man's lap. The word was 'contentment', and it was all Remy could feel. He opened his eyes without even realising they had been shut, and a blissful sigh whispered through his lips.

"Recovered yet?" That rough, deep voice tugged at Remy's emotions.

"Oui," he pulled himself up into a sitting position, facing his lover, then lunged forward to engage Logan in a full and passionate kiss.

Remy was naked, he hadn't bothered putting any clothes on after their last love making session. Logan on the other hand, had pulled his jeans back on, so now Remy was battling with the zipper, unfortunately his patience was wearing thin. He was just about to charge up the metal – _only a small charge_ he told himself – when Logan pushed his hands away.

"I think it's safer this way." Logan undid his own trousers, though still a little hastily.

As soon as they were off, Remy climbed on top of Logan and starting grinding his hips.

Remy didn't know it, but the pleasure that Logan got out of this was somewhat perverse. Remy reminded the older man of a child in many ways, he was impatient and tantrum prone, and god damnit that was such a turn on. Sometimes he liked to just lie back and watch the gleeful expression on Remy's perfect face. He loved to play with the kid's body, everything about this situation was so good and yet so… temporary.

Remy, on the other hand, was in love. As he lay there, face down on the bed, eyes watering at the forcing pleasure of Logan pumping into him, he finally admitted it to himself. He wanted to be with Logan forever. Just thinking about it, together with the image of Logan's kind yet rough face behind tightly shut eyelids, sent jerking spasms of electricity down the length of his erection.

"Ah, Jesus kid." Logan choked as Remy tightened around his cock, finishing him off.

Eventually Logan pulled out, allowing Remy to return to his previous position curled up on Logan's chest.

"Mmm, I love y' so much." He mumbled. The words were out of his mouth before he'd had a chance to think. He instantly felt Logan tense up.

_What have you done, LeBeau?_ He thought to himself.

He sat up quickly, before Logan could push him off, and caught an awful expression on Logan's face. He looked disgusted, shocked, scared and angry.

"I- uh, I'm sorry-" Remy stammered,

Logan climbed out of the bed and started pulling his clothes back on again.

"Shut it, Gumbo." Once his jeans were zipped up, and a clean t-shirt was pulled over his head, he turned back to the naked Cajun in his bed. "It wasn't supposed ta go this far." He said. "I don't love ya, kid, I never could."

Remy pulled the blanket tighter around his waist.

"So, y' were jus' usin' Remy?" He could feel his lower lip quivering, and tears welling up.

Logan didn't even look at him.

"Yeah, I was using ya. I'm sorry. We can't do this any more." Then he left.

He walked out of Remy's life just like that.

Remy woke up slowly, his eyes streaming silent tears. Memories just bought the pain back, it never dulled. If Logan wanted Remy back, he would run into the older man's arms, he didn't care how badly Logan wanted to treat him, he just wanted to be able to fall asleep in Logan's bed again.

And if he couldn't have that… well, he didn't want anything.

He couldn't help it; he started crying again. Crying for all the things he would never get a chance to do, for the life he was going to miss out on. But mostly it was tears of relief, he was so breathlessly relieved that he wouldn't have to continue this sham: living under the same roof, but not under the same covers, as the only man he'd ever loved.

When Hank walked in, Remy felt fresh tears cascade down his cheeks, Hank was such a good friend, _most_ of the x-men were good friends, he didn't want to hurt them, but he was hurting himself, both physically and mentally, by continuing to live this awful life.

Hank sat on the bed and offered Remy a tissue.

"I've never seen you like this." He was saying, genuine concern laced with curiosity, "Maybe if you try to explain what is so wrong, maybe you'll feel better?"

Remy knew there was only one thing that would make him feel better right now; pain.

Whilst Remy had no faith at all in Beast's plan, and having no intention at all of telling the whole truth about the last few months, at least not the detail, he started his story.

"Remy was in a relationship." He began, "I t'ink I was in love."

Hank nodded knowingly, what a surprise, there was a woman involved.

"But he was jus' usin' me."

_He_? Well there was a twist. Hank tried to keep his expression straight.

"After dat, de only t'ing makes Remy feel alive, is hurt."

In a way Hank was shocked that something as seemingly painless as the end of a short-term relationship, could have had such an effect on the self-confessed womaniser. The fact that it had been a relationship with another _man_, might have made the difference. It must have been a very close relationship, but Hank hadn't noticed Remy going out significantly more than he used to, if anything, he'd been going out less…

"May I ask," Hank asked warily, "This person you were seeing, is it someone in the house?"

Remy stayed silent.

"What I mean," Hank tried quickly, "is, have they seen you like this?"

Remy remained silent for a moment, then said quietly,

"Dey know how much I'm hurtin'. Dey don' care."

"Then may I suggest, they aren't worthy of your affections?"

Silence again.

"Okay, forget I asked. But you might want to dry your eyes a little, you have a visitor."

Remy barely had time to drag the back of his hand across his eyes before Cyclops came charging in.

"Gambit, I demand to know what is going on!"

For a moment, Remy thought Hank had told their leader exactly what Remy had been up to.

"Beast won't tell me how you've gotten this badly hurt, but you will."

"Scott, please." Hank started, he didn't think that an argument would help Remy's condition.

Remy smiled, Cyke was staring at him, as if he could read the answer off the Cajun's face.

"Gambit, he walk'd into a door, dat's all." Remy continued smiling.

"Bullshit."

"Den, maybe he tripped down de stairs."

"Gambit…" Scott was getting quite angry now.

"Or it coulda been when I fell outta bed de ot'er day."

Cyclops let out a frustrated cry before turning and leaving.

Hank looked back at Remy, whose smile had gone instantly. The doctor thought that maybe after that little game, the Cajun might be feeling better; but obviously not.

In fact, the kid was starting to cry again, Hank couldn't help sitting on the bed, pulling Remy into his arms and comforting the boy until he'd fallen asleep. Even after Remy had been dozing for five minutes, it was hard for Hank to let him go. There was something utterly adorable about the way Remy slept; his lips slightly parted, his long eyelashes flickering, the way his head was cocked to one side.

"How could anyone have let you go?" Hank mused out loud. More than anything, he wanted to know who it was, so he could bring them down here and ask them how they could do this to Remy. That afternoon he would make a mental note of who in the mansion it could be, maybe together they would be able to help Remy through this difficult time.

He figured Remy might need some rest, so he injected him with a mild sedative, then left to fix up some lunch.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title; Pain For Pleasure 3_**

_**Author; Lilvior (AKA Emylebeau)**_

_**Rating; R (pretty mild)**_

_**Feedback; well d'uh… Flames will be used to roast small fluffy bunnies.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own them… yet.**_

_**Warning; m/m sex, violent sex, violent violence, self-harm**_

_**Summary; Remy is depressed, he only feels alive when he's feeling pain.**_

When Hank reached the kitchen the only other person there was Bobby. Well, this was as good a start as any. Bobby was gay, he'd only told Hank and Scott, but to be honest his ever increasing camp-ness was becoming more and more obvious every day. Could Bobby have been having a relationship with Remy? It didn't seem likely, but then again, no one seemed likely. Hank sat down next to Bobby, unsure how to conduct this conversation.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, turning in his chair to face his friend.

"I need to ask you some slightly awkward questions." Well, it was best to be blunt.

"O-kay." Bobby looked a little worried, he had no idea what this could be about, but he had a feeling it was going to wind up being another conversation about his sexuality, he'd had all this from Scott a million times already, but he had expected better from Hank, someone he considered to be one of his best friends.

"It's hard to give any information without violating patient-confidentiality rights." He frowned to himself, it would also be hard to do without offending his friend, he didn't want to come across as unfeeling, it might just have been easier to come straight out and ask what was on his mind. "Are you aware of anyone else in the mansion being, well, sharing your preferences?"

Bobby wasn't offended, he was actually kind of amused.

"Hank, I don't have 'gay-dar' or anything." He smiled, "But if you want to know who among the x-men is gay, I can only tell you one for sure."

He was quiet.

"Who?" Hank asked, curious, ready to be surprised.

"Don't tell him I told you, but it's damn obvious Gambit likes to play with the boys." Bobby smiled cheekily.

Hank was a little disappointed, of course he already knew Remy was gay, what he wanted to know was _who else_?

"And, have you and Gambit ever…?"

"Jesus! No!" Bobby started laughing, almost falling off his chair, "Remy isn't my type, and I'm not his."

"Do you know who his type is?"

Slowly Bobby stopped laughing, a curious look stole over his face, he thought for a moment then looked back at Hank.

"Why?" He asked, his voice steady and hard. "You're asking a lot of questions, I might start thinking _you_ like him."

Shock registered on Hank's face immediately.

"No!" He retorted, sounding very much like Bobby had a moment ago. He sighed heavily. "Gambit was having a relationship with a fellow x-man, x-_man_, he's not well at the moment and it might aid me in treating him if I knew who it was he'd been seeing."

Bobby took a moment to take the information in.

"What, has he got some sort of… disease?"

"No, he's depressed."

"Oh." Bobby thought hard, he seemed to be making a list. "No way in hell could it be Scott, not me or you, Kurt wouldn't; too religious, Peter's seeing Kitty, Warren hates him; could be a cover I guess but not likely, Logan's homophobic, Cable generally doesn't get on with him… is that everyone?"

It seemed to be. But something was wrong with that list.

"What makes you say that Logan is homophobic?" Hank asked, he'd never seen any sign that Logan had a problem with it.

"Okay, well, officially only you and Scott know about me, but I reckon Logan knows, and have you noticed how he avoids me like the fucking plague now?" Bobby seemed rather bitter about this, he almost wore a sneer as he explained. "Gambit hasn't told anyone as far as I know, but Logan seems to know about him as well, and he's been treating him… different. Not avoiding him, but arguing with him a lot, looking at him like he's dirt, I always thought it was 'cos Remy flirts with him so much and it makes him uncomfortable."

Bobby and Hank seemed to draw the same conclusion at the same time, their reactions were almost opposites though.

Bobby cracked up, slapping the table and screeching with laughter, his eyes watering. Hank wore a sombre expression, it all clicked, the poor boy had been in love with Wolverine, most likely dumped with the subtlety of a brick. Logan wasn't known for his compassion. It would also explain Remy's choice of Sabretooth as a sparring partner.

"Have you seen Logan at all today?" Hank asked, he tried to keep his voice calm, but the rage building inside him was threatening to scream free.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes before you came in, he went out back." Bobby pointed out the kitchen window to the garden. "What are you gonna do?" Bobby had stopped laughing, and was even looking slightly nervous now.

"I just want a word with him. Excuse me."

Logan felt a light tap on his shoulder; he turned around wondering how he hadn't heard this person walking up behind him, and received a full-bodied punch to the jaw.

"Fuck!" He shouted, "What's your problem, Hank?" He drew himself into a defensive stance, shocked by the look of hatred in Hank's eyes.

"Well, being the only medic around at the moment, Gambit is my problem." There was a familiar growling undertone to Hank's voice.

Logan wasn't entirely sure how to respond, Hank obviously knew the situation.

"Who the brat chooses to fuck around with is nothing to do with me." He eventually came out with.

"He's suicidal!" Hank cried, he hadn't expected Logan to be so unconcerned about it, "Don't you care?"

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked, "It was a fling, it was never supposed to be anything more."

"He didn't know that, you have to talk to him. Stop him hurting himself."

"It's his choice."

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Hank was almost too shocked to be angry. "What if Sabretooth _killed_ him?"

"Knowing Creed, he probably will... once he's done fucking him." Logan couldn't help smiling when he realised Hank had no idea what he was talking about. "Gumbo didn't tell you about that, did he?"

Hank shook his head.

"The kid's a horny, fucking masochist; Creed's perfect for him."

No one had seen or heard Remy leave the mansion, he'd simply picked his motorbike up from the garage and sped off across town. He was grateful for Hank's treatments, the restoration of his broken bones and stitching of the numerous cuts that criss-crossed his upper body, but it was time for more pain, Remy only had to think of Logan's indifference towards him to know that. He wasn't sure where to start looking for Sabretooth at this time of day; it was mid-afternoon, but heavy autumn cloud cover could fool one into believing it was early evening. The air was full of static and the ground beneath his feet was dry from the long weeks since it had last rained. In a daze, Remy watched crisp dry leaves rise and fall like auburn flames. He briefly touched his hair, remembering that it was the same colour as those dead leaves, and smiled. It was a time of death.

His mind was made up, Remy headed to the sleazy pub, with no intention of ever returning to the mansion.

_The first time he'd been here he'd just had his head kicked in by a gang of kids and was dripping blood, his heart had almost stopped when he looked up and saw the towering bulk that was Sabretooth. Creed had looked him up and down and Remy was able to register the lust in his eyes. The huge mutant had sniffed at him and licked his lips._

"_Do it." Remy had whispered. The low growling sound that Creed was making reminded him so much of the noise his ex-lover used to make._

"_You want me to kill you?" And though Remy felt he had little to live for, he didn't want to die at that point._

"_I know it'd piss Logan off more if y' jus' fucked Remy. Wolvie doesn' like it when ot'er people play wit his boy." He looked up at the huge mutant, blinking deliberately, displaying his vulnerability._

"_So you an' the runt are fuckin' now?" Creed's grin stretched._

"_We were. He got a li'l too possessive." He was hardly going to feel guilty lying to Sabretooth. "Couldn' stand anyone even lookin' at me."_

_Sabretooth jumped, pinning Remy against the wall. Remy struggled out of instinct, it didn't do him any good. He knew he'd invited his fate, but tendrils of fear were starting to wrap around his throat._

"_Maybe once I'm done fucking you, I'll kill you anyway." Creed jerked Remy forward by the neck and roughly pressed his lips against the boy's._

_Although during the many sessions that followed Remy was badly injured, that first time had been the most violent._

Now, standing on his own with silent, tired tears streaking his cheeks, he wanted even more. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about the blood and the pain, waited for the antonym of self-affirmation.

He'd been standing there for at least an hour when a deep growl reverberated around the alley.

"I don't like being used." Creed growled.

"I do." Remy replied, impatient for the pain.

Sabretooth grinned, stalking up to the angst-ridden youth.

"I'm bored of ya." He stated, stopping just in front of him. "Don't get me wrong, you _are_ a good fuck, but I prefer 'em with a little more fight." Then without warning, he plunged his sharp teeth into the soft flesh of Remy's neck.

Remy screamed. This was the pain he wanted. This was the death he wanted.

He felt sharp claws digging into his ribs, lifting him off the ground, slamming his back against the brick wall with almost vertebrae-shattering force.

"Ya wanna enjoy this, ya lying little whore." Creed hissed into his ear, snagging a canine on his earlobe and ripping. "It's the last time." He tore the shirt from Remy's chest. "The last time ya do _anything_." He drew blood from Remy's left nipple, letting a thin rivulet trace a path down to the boy's waistband before he traced over it with his tongue.

Remy felt a strange warmth all over, probably because he was soaking in his own hot blood. He didn't even notice his jeans vanish.

"Why'd ya tell me the two of ya were fucking?" Creed purred, sucking the tattered earlobe.

"We _were_. I t'ought he'd get jealous if he knew y' were doin' me, t'ought he'd come back t' me."

Creed howled with laughter.

"You're a fuck-toy, kid." He laughed. "Even Logan knows that." He threw Remy down, watching with delight as the boy's head bounced off the ground.

"Yeah, and when he was done wit me he just left me." The young Cajun couldn't really see anything, his vision was swirling from a combination of blood loss and the heavy blow the ground had delivered to his head. He did however, feel his legs being spread, and an exploratory finger press against his entrance. The contact was uncomfortable; Creed had sharp nails, and the comfort didn't exactly increase when the large mutant forced three more fingers inside him.

Remy cried out, wriggling on the ground, trying to move away, he didn't like this pain anymore. A sharp tearing sensation wrenched a scream from his tired throat as Sabretooth brutally fisted him. His eyes watered with agony, and he thrashed on the ground.

"Ya love it when I fuck ya." Creed taunted, swiftly yanking his fist out of the boy, extracting yet another cry of pain. "I can make ya cum." He leant down and sucked Remy's whole shaft into his mouth in one movement.

The rapid transition between pain and pleasure served to confuse Remy's poor broken mind further, and he moaned in bliss. His control had abated with his dignity, leaving him to suffer an all engulfing orgasm after nearly no time at all.

"My, my, ya are horny, aren't ya?" Creed moved back up the lean body, glistening semen still gracing his lower lip. Laying over the boy, he pressed his lips against Remy's, letting him taste his own satisfaction.

Remy was allowed a moment to catch his breath, then Creed slammed his own erection into Remy's abused passage.

In reality, the sex lasted less than five minutes; but during those five minutes, Creed - almost gently - opened the arteries on Remy's arms and thighs with his razor-sharp nails. The hard pounding felt like nothing more than the gentle pulse of the ocean's waves breaking on the shore.

Remy didn't even feel Sabretooth give a final grunt and thrust, pull out, and leave.

He felt tired, warm, even comfortable as he lay naked, blood-soaked and dying.

End of chapter three!

A/N: I spose that could be the end… joke. There will be one final chapter, should be up pretty soon.


End file.
